A Night with Sebastian Monroe
by Luckster25
Summary: Ever wondered what it's like to have a taste of the infamous Sebastian Monroe? Of course you have ;) (A sexy oneshot, rated M for obvious reasons!)


He was asleep. He looked so peaceful. He looked... Normal – out of his Generals uniform and wearing, well, nothing. He liked it best that way; he always slept naked and that meant the same for me, too. He lay on his back, the thin sheets barely covering his lower half, leaving his muscular chest completely exposed; A fine trail of hair leading from his navel to his –

"You're awake..." His lips moved but his eyes were still shut. How did he know? I rolled onto my side to face him.

"I couldn't sleep." I admitted. He placed a hand on my thigh; his touch was warm. The corner of his lip curled into a slight smile and he shifted onto his side, too. I placed my hand over his and he opened his eyes – they glistened a brilliant blue as the moonlight illuminated the room. We lay still for a short while, until he leaned forward and our lips touched. He kissed me gently; his lips were soft but in contrast his chin and jaw were rough with stubble. His hand slid to my lower back and he pulled me closer to him so our bodies almost touched. My hands moved to his chest, then to the back of his neck, my fingers entwined in his dark, curled locks. We kissed again and he wrapped his arm around me, rolling us both over so that I found myself on top of him. I liked this. But I liked it better when he was in charge, and so did he. Bass was just as controlling in this situation as he was any and so it didn't take long for our positions to switch and I quickly found myself beneath his muscular body.

I ran my hands along powerful arms and let them rest across broad shoulders. I gazed up at him with wanting eyes and he responded with a passionate kiss. Our bodies pressed together and tongues colliding; a familiar taste of Whiskey, faint on his breath from last night's drinking and I didn't mind. His hips moved against mine as we kissed and I felt his erection press against me. He moved to kiss my neck – he knew it drove me wild – then returned his lips to mine. One hand gripped my jaw while the other caressed my body and breasts. My own hands slid over his athletic frame and came to rest on his hips. He paused for a moment and I opened my eyes.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered softly and gazed down at me. Any other man would ask, not demand the words. But this was Sebastian Monroe, President of the Republic and General of its unforgiving Militia and Bass was more than accustomed to telling people what to do.

"I love you." Fortunately – for us both – I did. But Bass had to know; he had been betrayed so many times he found it near impossible to trust anyone and he had to hear the words. He smiled down at me. I felt a warmth as I looked into his eyes and I saw the man that no one else could. He was loving and gentle and wanted nothing more than acceptance and to belong. There was more to Bass than the man in the uniform – far more than the irrational and sociopathic dictator that his men and the citizens of his Republic believed him to be.

Oh, and he was a fantastic lover.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down. We kissed again, softly at first, then harder as his hand ran gently down my side and slipped between my thighs. His hands were skilled and his fingers caressed in just the right way. I moaned softly into him as we kissed and all I wanted was him. His lips moved over my jaw, placing soft kisses as he worked his way down my neck, pausing to nip gently with his teeth and eventually kissing his way to my chest.

"Bass," I whispered at him, my hands caught once again in his untidy curled hair. He didn't respond at first and I gasped as his fingers pushed gently inside.

"What?" He pulled his face up toward mine again, his fingers continuing to move skillfully.

"I need you." I moaned and he grinned at me, then pressed his lips back to mine.

"You've got me." His voice was muffled as we kissed. He pulled his hand away and positioned himself over me once more. Pleasure coursed through me as our bodies pressed together and he thrust forcefully inside of me. He wrapped one arm underneath me whilst his other hand gripped my side. His breathing grew heavier and I dragged my hands down his back as he moved rhythmically above me.

Our eyes locked together as he thrust deeper and suddenly the world fell away and all there was, was him. And I could have stayed in that moment forever and his eyes told the same story as he gazed back; locked in each other's embrace and wanting nothing more but each other.

I kissed at his neck and shoulder as our bodies entwined. He closed his eyes and moved faster, his breathing was rapid yet steady and he held me close against him, our bodies almost as one. I moaned into his shoulder as my body shuddered and pleasure exploded through every inch of me, and he continued to thrust until he too reached a point of complete satisfaction and I felt him come and his muscles tense. He breathed heavily and our lips met again for one last gentle kiss before he hauled himself away and onto his back. I gazed up at the ceiling as we lay motionless, silenced except for the sound of our breathing.

I rolled over and moved closer to him. As I placed a hand on his chest he moved to wrap his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. His skin was hot and his I felt his heart still beating quickly in his chest.

There were not many who would consider themselves as being _safe_ around Sebastian Monroe. And less so who would ever understand him. But I'd never felt safer, or happier for that matter. And there was nothing I wanted more in this world than _him_.

* * *

**First of all, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, please be sure to leave me a review (and if you didn't like it, let me know that too?), and throw me a favorite so I know I didn't do bad :P**


End file.
